La primera Navidad
by kryzay
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando tienes una celebración y no sabes como hacerla?, ¿cómo comenzar algo que te gustaba hacer y ahora ya no están las personas con las que disfrutabas hacerlo? Este equipo está a punto de saberlo, de iniciar de nuevo... Este fic forma parte del Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters.


Hola a todos, por fin pude subir fic navideño, como leyeron, pertenece al Reto Navideño de la sección King of Fighters, lospersonajes son se SNK y compañía, la historia solo es mía…

Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten y se la pasen muy bien en estas fiestas con sus seres queridos…

La primera Navidad

 _"Rugal está muerto, no es posible que haya salido de esa isla…"_ pensaba el Comandante mirando por la ventana, habían pasado algunos meses desde que había vengado la muerte de su esposa y su hija en la final de ese torneo, aunque Rugal había presionado el botón de autodestrucción, era la única salida que ese bastardo había encontrado para tratar de matarlo a él, a Jones y a Still, pero aún se sentía incómodo con eso… de no haberlo destruido con sus propias manos…

Ahora estaba en la oficina de esa base que se había convertido en su hogar, volver a la antigua casa no estaba aún en sus planes, pero la chica que había adoptado años atrás, no se merecía vivir ahí, a pesar de que era dura, ya que ni siquiera con sus hombres hablaba con confianza, él sabía que no era bueno para ella vivir rodeada de actividades que tenían como desenlace la destrucción de aldeas… justo como el lugar donde la había encontrado. Miraba por la ventana, ahí estaba la chica de cabello azul, haciendo justo lo que él odiaba hacer, el patio de la base está lleno de maletas de los cadetes que se disponían partir a sus casas por las fiestas, a convivir con sus seres queridos, su hija supervisaba que todo estuviera en orden, revisaba que ningún cadete llevara armas no autorizadas para su rango, pero la conocía tan bien, que veía en su rostro que tampoco le agradaba esa tarea, pero se lo había ordenado… ¿qué clase de padre hace que su hija haga el trabajo que ambos odiaban tanto?

La miraba desde la ventana, Leona estaba a su lado después de la Academia, " _si no hubiera estado en la Academia, ella también hubiera muerto en manos de Rugal…pero aún no sé cómo celebrar una fiesta que no siento como tal, con ella…en especial sin ti… tú siempre sabías que hacer en ese tipo de cosas Hil, en verdad no sé qué hacer…"_ No era la primera vez que "hablaba" con su esposa, cada vez que se ponía a pensar en cómo guiar a la niña de cabello azul, en especial porque era la primera Navidad desde que Rugal les habían arrebatado a Hilari y a la pequeña Ikari, y aunque ya lo habían liquidado en ese torneo, eso no le devolvía a la familia que ese maldito había aniquilado.

Heidern da media vuelta, toma la página de anuncios de su escritorio, la fecha es de ese día: 24 de Diciembre de 1994, ordena aquellos objetos que podrían estar fuera de lugar y sale de su oficina, se dirige al lugar donde se encuentra su hija, ésta, al verlo llegar, juntos a los pocos cadetes que aún se encontraban, lo saludan de acuerdo al protocolo militar, el Comandante responde al saludo y los insta a continúan con las actividades, bajo su supervisión…

 _"Mi padre está molesto"_ piensa Leona Heidern al ver como su padre mira a los cadetes que se preparan para partir, así que trata de agilizar las cosas para que su padre no siga sufriendo. Ella siempre sabía distinguir cuando su padre estaba molesto y cuando estaba triste, definitivamente estaba triste y eso lo molestaba. Las fiestas decembrinas eran las pocas celebraciones que a ella le gustaban, su mamá Hilari, (en realidad era la única que recordaba), siempre la dejaba ayudar en la cocina, le gustaba cocinar, en especial porque odiaba la carne roja, tenía que aprender a cocinarse, no siempre dependería de ella. En Noche Buena, siempre veía la forma de convencer a Ikari para irse a dormir temprano, pero lo que no sabían los adultos, es que siempre se quedaban hasta tarde, mirando por la ventana, esperando que aquel hombre de rojo no olvidara colocar el par de muñecas con las que jugarían todo el día…

Por fin, la base estaba vacía, todos los cadetes se habían marchado al fin, sólo el Comandante y su hija estaban solos, Leona no había visto al Coronel Jones ni al Teniente Still, sabía que ellos no habían pedido permiso para salir…

—Soldado—la interrumpe su padre, siempre de esa forma se dirigía a ella en la base, muchos ni sospechaban que fueran familia, hasta que escuchaban su apellido—espero una llamada en cualquier momento, así que el último rondín de la base tendrá que efectuarlo sola en menos de veinte minutos. Lo ha entendido

—Señor, si señor—lo saluda y da media vuelta para cumplir su orden. Heidern la mira alejarse y justo suena su celular en ese momento…

—…bien… cumple con las características que les solicite… de acuerdo—contesta sin mirar el número, sólo Jones y Still tenían ese número y justo eran ellos, abre la hoja de clasificados que tenía en su mano—de acuerdo… ¿también Ralf está de acuerdo que este tan alejado de la base?, de no ser así… bien, yo no los estoy ordenando nada... en esta ocasión, así que aún pueden cambiar de opinión… si lo han decidido…la tercera opción —mira los anuncios que el mismo había encerrado—estaremos ahí en cuarenta, no cincuenta minutos, ya que está realizando el último rondín.

Quince minutos después, Leona reporta el rondín sin novedades, las cámaras están en su lugar y funcionando.

—Bien soldado, es hora de irnos—ambos suben a un jeep, aunque el protocolo militar exigía que Leona manejara ante su superior, Heidern tomo el volante, Leona pensaba que estarían en la base, mira hacia atrás y ve el lugar desierto…

—Vamos a ver un lugar Lena… ¿qué opinas de vivir fuera de la base? —pregunta su padre sin voltear a verla, ese diminutivo sólo lo usaba Ikari, la pequeña no podía pronunciar bien su nombre, así que la familia la llamaba así, pero no en la base y el Comandante raramente lo hacía

—Cómo usted orde…

—Ya no estamos en la base y estoy pidiendo tu opinión al respecto—la interrumpe Heidern

—Si cree que es necesario padre, yo viviré donde usted decida—contesta Leona mirando por la ventana, sus ojos se cristalizan recordando la antigua casa

—No será tan grande como la antigua casa—parece haberle adivinado el pensamiento— en realidad es un poco más grande que un departamento, hay otras casas cerca y temo que están ocupadas…

 _"Extraño, mi padre odia el ruido, casi no estará en casa sino en la base"_ piensa Leona al escuchar esto último

—… pero eso tampoco parece molestarle a Clark, mucho menos a Ralf…

— ¿Vivirán con nosotros? —lo interrumpe sorpresivamente Leona, eso si no se lo esperaba y Heidern se da cuenta

—No te lo pregunte, si no estás de acuerdo…

—No padre, no es eso… sólo se me hace extraño que… quieran convivir conmigo

—Ellos siempre te han cuidado…

—Lo sé, por eso no creí que le gustaría pasar más tiempo conmigo que el necesario…

— ¿Sabes algo de su vida? —su hija niega con la cabeza—no voy a contarte toda su historia, eso es cuestión de ellos, pero ellos están solos también, así que dales una oportunidad… en realidad ellos propusieron este acuerdo...

Ambos quedan en silencio el camino que falta, llegan a una zona de casas de dos pisos, una unidad de casas iguales pero bonitas, el principal detalle que había pedido Heidern a sus hombres, que fuera un lugar rodeado de personas jóvenes, para que Leona tuviera personas de su edad con quien convivir. La casa tenía las luces de afuera encendidas, pero aun así se veía sombría, ya que las casas de alrededor denotaban cascadas de luz, jardines con inflables que saludaban a los paseantes

 _"Creo que exageraron"_ pensaba Heidern al ver los jardines, miraba a Leona de reojo, no decía si le gustaba o no. Al abrir la puerta, fueron recibidos por una pequeña salita color azul obscuro, seguida de un comedor de cuatro sillas y unas escaleras que indicaban que había un segundo piso, seguramente con las habitaciones. Pero la casa estaba vacía, no había nadie más, Leona trasladaba los ojos de un lugar a otro en busca de los mejores e inseparables hombres de su padre, Heidern se da cuenta

—Les pedí que nos dejaran a solas por un momento—le explica su padre—ya que quiero que escojas tu habitación, (la conduce a la parte de arriba) hay dos habitaciones juntas de manera opuesta, (señala el pasillo, dos puertas gemelas estaban al fondo, mientras que las otras asimétricas en la parte delantera de la casa, las ventanas daban a la calle), ninguna es muy grande ya que tiene cada una su propio baño…

—Quisiera que mi habitación este junto a la suya padre— responde rápidamente Leona— no importa si es atrás o adelante

—Bien, entonces estaremos frente a la casa…

Se escucha que alguien ha pasado por la puerta principal, se escuchan voces bajas, pero definitivamente son risas alegres, el frío entra por la puerta y padre e hija bajan a ver que son Ralf y Clark, con varias maletas, entre ellas…

—Esa maleta es mía—Leona los mira acusadoramente por haber tocado sus cosas, no le gustaba que alguien estuviera tocando su ropa

—La preparé yo hija—interviene antes de que empiece a molestarse—no traje mudas de ropa civiles, casi no tienes, así que deberías adquirir algunas en tu próximo descanso—dejaba claro que no iba a acompañarla, odiaba esa clase de cosas—ahora deberíamos instalarnos para descansar (toma la maleta que le entrega Ralf y sube), sus habitaciones señores son las del fondo

Ralf y Clark no pusieron pero en las habitaciones, después de todo ya no eran niños y estaban lejos del Comandante, eso era bueno en realidad, toman sus maletas y suben cada quien a su habitación. Una cama cerca de la ventana con unas cortinas verdes, una cajonera con media luna frente a ella y un pequeño buró junto a la cama era todo lo que había en la habitación de Leona, ella deja su maleta en la cama, la abre y rápidamente acomoda las cosas en su lugar, _"ciertamente tengo pocas cosas"_ piensa al terminar, se sienta en la cama y mira por la ventana…

Dos horas después, llega a su nariz el olor de salchichas asadas _"padre está cocinando"_ de inmediato baja a ayudarle, al entrar a la cocina, se da cuenta que tienen una pequeña isla en el centro, la estufa tiene una cacerola con papas, el agua indica que ya casi esta lista, Leona la retira el fuego y comienza a prepararlas, entre los dos, la cena está casi lista, vuelve abrirse la puerta, Ralf y Clark entran con bolsas con pan y algunas latas

—Es todo lo que pudimos conseguir Señor—dice llegando Ralf

—La mayoría de las tiendas ya están cerradas—completa Clark— y las que están abiertas están vacías, sé que eres buena cocinera Leona, ojala puedas hacer algo con esto… claro que vamos a ayudarte—dejan las bolsas en uno de los estantes desocupados

Los cuatro se sientan a cenar en la isla en silencio, Leona es la primera en terminar, se levanta y comienza a asear la cocina

—Nosotros haremos eso Leona—le dice Ralf, aún tiene más de la mitad de comida de su segundo plato— ustedes prepararon la cena, nosotros limpiaremos—señala a Clark

—Me parece bien—menciona antes de que Leona se niegue—mañana iré a comprar algunas cosas que necesita la casa, mira las cosas que hay en las bolsas, Leona (se levanta para colocando su plato vacío en la tarja) no sé qué hayan traído, pero lo que puedas preparar estará bien, ellos te ayudarán, lo dijeron ustedes… Leona… necesito que me acompañes a mi habitación por un momento

—Claro padre—lo sigue escaleras arriba, se detienen en la puerta de la habitación donde sólo entra Heidern, Leona trata de no invadir con la mirada su habitación, pero ve aquel marco de la última foto familiar en el buró de su cama, mira que toma una pequeña caja con un maltratado listo azul, desvía la mirada al ver que se acerca a la puerta

—…sé que no es la gran cosa… y que no es una muñeca, ya estas grande para eso… así que… ten—le extiende la mano con esa caja

—Yo… no te-tengo un…—balbucea Leona al estirar la mano para tomarlo

—Sabes que no es necesario… sabes que esto será difícil para los dos… pero espero que aquellos dos que están abajo nos ayuden (como tanta veces lo han hecho) a superar esta situación…me tome la libertad de colocar mi número en él, quiero que también tengas los de ellos dos, aunque si no quieres darles el número… lo entenderé… obviamente, yo ya tengo tú numero… aquí tu madre nos diría…

— ¡Feliz Noche Buena padre! —dice Leona con lágrimas en los ojos y sorpresivamente lo abraza como hace tanto tiempo no había hecho, Heidern corresponde el abrazo

— ¡Feliz…navidad! —le susurra su padre—anda ve abajo, seguramente esos dos tienen planes esta noche, yo estoy demasiado cansado…

—Claro padre… gracias…

Leona baja observando el contenido de la caja: un celular pequeño, discreto, al llegar a la parte de abajo, los hombres ya habían terminado de asar la cocina y estaban sacando algo de una bolsa de papel, en efecto, se habían auto regalado una consola de videojuegos, la mayoría de los discos eran de tiro al blanco o de aventura. No se acostaron tan tarde, jugaron un poco, Leona solo los observaba, hasta que se animó a pedirles su número, ellos no se negaron y también anotaron el suyo en sus respectivos teléfonos.

Al otro día cumplieron lo prometido, Heidern partió temprano, no quería ver tanta gente pero aun así le llevo todo el día, Clark y Ralf ayudaron con la cena para esa noche, Clark le llamo a su madre por la tarde, _"ni siquiera sabía que tenía familia"_ pensaba Leona al mirar la televisión sin verla, ya que Ralf había escogido una serie de suspenso.

Al anochecer, la cena estaba lista: un jamón horneado era el plato principal, con un poco de puré de papas, un poco de pasta y una ensalada, Heidern miro que el plato de Leona tenía un pequeño trozo del jamón aunque no le gustaba la carne…

—Mamá siempre pedía que comiera carne, que me hacía falta—contesta Leona al darse cuenta de la mirada de su padre, él asiente

Cenaron tranquilamente en el comedor, afuera la nieve caía suavemente, si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana, habría visto un grupo de personas disfrutando de la celebración, ya que no se veía parentesco entre ellos, pero en realidad era una familia disfrutando de la primera navidad después de tantas cosas y heridas…

Muchas gracias por leer, ojala me puedas dejar un review con tu opinión, estaré muy agradecida ¡Cuídate mucho


End file.
